landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yaviey/Wikia Wednesday – How to Edit a Wikia
Did you know? SOE has 11 official Wikias for your favorite games! Isn’t it about time you learned how to use them? Today we’re here to show you how to edit a page on your favorite SOE Wikia! Why Edit? You've almost certainly been there – you hop on a wiki to look up how to complete a quest or mission and you find it…only to realize that the information is out of date. Luckily you figure out the quest yourself – now YOU have the power to help make someone else’s experience better! There are many important reasons you will want to edit pages on a Wikia. For instance, you may see incorrect spelling, bad grammar, strange formatting, or just plain wrong information. Since Wikias are a community effort, it takes all of us working together to make sure that the next person to lay eyes on that page has the best experience possible. How to Edit a Page First off, editing a page is super easy! You can do it logged-in or as an anonymous user. Remember, you’ll get credit, have fewer ads, and be able to earn achievements (on most Wikias) if you’re logged in. Now, find the page you want to edit. Click the “Edit” button at the top right of the content section of the page (to the right of the page title). An WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) editing interface will pop up. This will allow you to make the changes you want and has many of the same tools as your favorite word processing program. There are some additional features you can use on the right-hand side under “Add Features and Media” such as adding images, videos, slideshows, etc. When you’re done making your edits, type out a quick summary of what you did in the “Edit Summary" box at the top right. For example, if you updated the stats of a recently changed weapon, type something like "updated weapon stats on Item Y for Update X." You can also click the “Minor Edit” checkbox if it was a minor edit. Minor editing usually encompasses grammar, spelling, and minor formatting edits" Now hit the "Preview" button. Make sure to read everything carefully and double-check for spelling/grammatical errors. After you’ve looked it over, click "Cancel" if you want to make any additional changes. Otherwise, click "Publish." And just like that, you’ve edited a page in Wikia! Special Note: There are some pages that cannot be edited without special permissions. This usually includes the front page but can also include any pages that the administrators have blocked from editing due to vandalism, sensitive information, etc. If you have any questions, always feel free reach out to your game's Wikia admins. Up Next Join us next week when we show you how to create a new page on a Wikia! -Yaviey, Wiki Project Manager @ SOE (talk) 20:17, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News